


Klaus' Puppet

by TheSherlockedWhovian



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSherlockedWhovian/pseuds/TheSherlockedWhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Laura Smith moves to Mystic Falls, she stumbles across old friends, lovers and enemies and her little world come crashing down. Follow her journey of up’s, downs and heart breaks as she tries to put everything right and get rid of the man who haunts her dreams, once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Time goes by so fast then when it’s gone, it’s gone. I never spent much time with my family in England from 1831-1848, now they are all dead, gone and buried. I know this all so well. It changed me, changed me all too much. In 1848 I resisted hunting those I loved, so I ran, ran as far from this little English town as I could. How could I not after knowing that my parents watched me die in front of their eyes in our living room? Not long after I was ‘alive’. There was no way I could go home: “Hello mother, father. I’m alive as you can see, however, I regret to inform you, that for me to continue like this, I’m afraid I am going to have to feed off you,” yes, because I could just walk through the front door and say that!  
To leave was not a choice I wanted to make; it was something I had to do in order to protect my family, my friends and myself. I don’t want to be this...this monster that I now am. I hate it, hate is so much. I was happy so why did he take that from me? As he as blind as he could not see that? My parents had made him my protector. For being at such a young girl in a very old world they saw it fit to appoint him to me, to keep the ‘big, nasty, old men’ away from me. I was seventeen and life back then was so different to life now. If you wanted a girl you took her. He became a monster.  
A monster like me. He forced me to drink his blood in front of my family who sat across the room from where we stood, disgusted at what they had placed upon me but unable to save me. He then proceeds to kill me with his blood in my system knowing full well what it would to. He strangled me, cut off my breathing and crushed my neck. Then from what I understand, he moved my limp body into his house which was the same side of town as my own and left me there to awaken with a pain. A thirst, a thirst for blood. He had told me before he killed me what he was doing, what I would become and what I had to do if I wanted to live my life  
I had become a vampire and in order to ‘survive’ I had to drink human blood. I really didn’t want to however I felt I had no choice. His house was too close, too close for me to risk hurting those who knew me as dead. I left in search of a soul outside town that would not be missed. They would be my first and last drop of human blood I would taste. Surely animal would do. I had to run...  
Now, in 2011, I’m chained to a chair -at 163 years old- in some basement in Mystic Falls, facing the monster that had created me, changed me, turned me.  
“Why look so stubborn Laura?” It was barely a sound but I heard.  
“Why do you think? You’re the reason I am like this. You’re the reason I cannot stay in one place for more than a year. You’re the reason I have no friends...the reason why I cannot fall in love. Hell, you’re the reason I’m dead!”  
“Aha! So you do remember 1848...”  
“How could I forget?”  
Here I am, an English girl vampire, in an American town, locking gazes with the terrifying Original who risked so much to change me. Risked his own existence to destroy mine.  
Klaus...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was only this morning that I bumped into Klaus for the first time since I ran from him 163 years ago. Our meeting was not long after I had met an old friend of mine on the streets of Mystic Falls: Damon Salvatore. The first time we met was 1850, just two years after I had been turned and eight years after he had been turned. He had travelled to England that year and is where our paths first crossed and have done numerous times since. Today was no exception.  
I was heading towards the Mystic Grill for a drink after walking around their beautiful little square about five times. I was texting my only friend (excluding Damon) Sasha and telling her how perfect this quiet little town was and how I would love to be able to finally settle but couldn’t. I’m stuck in a seventeen year olds body, I suppose I could pass for eighteen, hence the one-year-move-on rule that I had created for myself. Lives sucks, and come to think of it...so do I.  
So I was consequently not looking where I was going and neither was Damon. Typical. We crashed into each other which lead to the dropping of both our phones and picking up one another. We mumbled our apologies which is when I looked up and met those deep, mysterious yet comfortable familiar eyes. However, I had no idea where I had seen them before.  
This stranger was wearing smart, high glossed shoes with black denim jeans. He had a slightly tight fitting plain white T-shirt and a smooth leather jacket. Very dangerous. His pale skin was flawless and his golden brown eyes continued to draw you in like a predator sourcing out his prey. He wore his thick jet black hair in a sexy emo style mess upon his head. He smiled a brilliant smiled in thanks when we returned our phones and carried on as we were. That's when I had my flash back...

Damon and I walking side by side along a beautiful cannel in England on one of his visits. The banks were vivid green and the grass cut to perfection dotted with daffodils here and there. The water was a peaceful crystal blue and you could clearly see the fish swimming in the depths. We were messing around with each other, laughing and joking. Damon was trying to push me in however I could give as well as I got. I was stumbling along the grass verge while Damon was safely on the path beside me. The gentle breeze was blowing my short black curls back as we walked and left Damon looking like a handsome scarecrow.  
“Now, now, Mr Salvatore. Not fair, surely you brought up to know it is not kind to push around a lady, were you not?” I mocked him in my poshest voice that I knew would surely cause annoyance. I shoved against his left should and he moved enabling me to be back on the path and out of the ‘danger zone’.  
“Now, now, Miss Smith. Not fair, no annoy crazy posh accents whilst with me. You know the rules missy.” Damon really couldn’t pull of the whole posh thing. Oh don’t get me wrong. He could speak in proper English if he so wished...

Back in the present, I stopped dead in my tracks as I felt a smile of joy and surprise spread across my face. I spun round and watched the brooding figure of him walk away from me for a while before I had to shout him.  
“Damon!” I called and watched as he turned round to stare at me. I didn’t need to move, he always came to me. I could see the exact moment that it registered with him who I was. His eyes lit up and a magnificent smile spread across his face like a mirror image of mine show his pearly white teeth. He closed the distance between us in a matter of second. At the point of impact he lifted me of the floor in a hug and spun me round, once again sending my black curls sailing before setting me back on my feet and stepping back to look at me.  
I never was able to get over his smile, it always did melt me to my core and the one he gave me now was just pure perfection.  
“Laura Smith. And to what do I owe this pleasure?”  
“Don’t do the whole posh thing Mr Salvatore. It does not work with me, remember?” he looked astonished at me and then I realised what it must be. I’ve been the states a while and lost the poshness to my accent, kind of.  
“My, my Miss Smith. You have lost all your English.”  
“Ha, not quiet. There are still a few things with a posh wash on them”  
“Oh yeah, like what?” oh how he loves a challenge.  
“Now, now, Mr Salvatore. Not fair, surely you were brought up to know it is not kind to push around a lady, were you not?” I smirked at him.  
“Okay you win. It’s so nice to see you! What brings you to Mystic Falls?”  
“Damon, surely you remember my whole one-year-move-one rule that I created for myself...”  
“How could I forget? You make it god damn impossible to track you down you know?” ah, so he has tried to find me at some point.  
“That’s the point!” we laughed. “Anyway, I’m pretty sure I shall see you around. Meet up for a well needed catch up soon? Bye.” And I began to walk off in the direction of The Mystic Grill. If I didn’t have a drink so I would die. Well, no, I wouldn’t but you know what I mean.  
It was so nice to hear that he had at least tried to find me at some point, you know? Maybe I did make things a little too hard for my friend, because surely that's what he is right a friend? I would stop anything at the drop of a hat to help him if he needed it. He was the first person I spent time with after two years. I had been on my own since 1848 and in 1850 I met Damon. We have been friends since.  
“Laura!” Damon called after a while. I turned and saw that Damon hadn’t moved from where we had been talking and by his crumpled but hot expression he had been thinking about something. I stayed where I was and once again Damon closed the distance between us. “Hey, do you need a place to stay while you’re here or would you rather find one of your own because there are plenty of spare rooms in the Boarding House where I live with Stefan, you know Stefan...”  
“Damon, you’re rambling again. The Boarding House would be perfect thank you. I’ll follow your scent don’t worry.”  
“Laura, one more thing. How can you...” I tucked my hair behind my ears to reveal my Lapis Lazuli earrings that keep me from burning in the sun. Damon smiled and walked away. He asks that every single time which is strange as he brought them for me. He could just be making sure I still have them; after all I do have a bracelet that I woke up wearing that Klaus must have put on me.  
Finally I made it to my destination, god how I could kill a vodka and coke and I was really looking forward to it, however, I need not have, seventeen remember, which meant no vodka so I settled for the coke instead. I was sat at the bar part of the charming little restaurant type place. Very American and very rustic, wood everywhere. This place wood is gone in a good fire, so would I? The Mystic Grill had a certain charm about it, a hidden one, a bit like Damon. Two girls sat laughing and talking with a member of staff, like there was no care in the world that could stop them having fun. Well it’s easy for them; they don’t have the burden of craving blood hanging over them. You had guys playing pool over in a corner of the Grill, some band was playing on the stereo, a band I didn’t know and someone slid into the bar stool next to me.  
Out of the corner of my eyes I could see that he was a he and that he had blond brown hair and green eyes I think, not completely sure, how could someone be sure of someone eyes colour from looking at them from the corner of their on eyes. It’s impossible, for a human, for a vampire it is merely an issue. Green eyes.  
He turned his head to look at me and I saw that I was correct. His cheek bones where superbly diffident on his oval head. He looked seriously filmier and warning signs where going off widely in my head, I couldn’t think of a reason why know. Oh well...  
“You look like you could do with something a bit stronger”  
“I certainly could.” I put my empty glass down and pushed at across the counter towards the bar man and smiled and he gave me the check, I paid and left my seat.  
“So let me buy you a drink?”  
“No thanks.” I turned my back to him and began to walk but something grabbed my wrist.  
“Come on now; don’t play hard to get...” I could hear the purr in his voice and it made me feel sick to my stomach.  
“Seriously...” I spun round and pulled my wrist free “not interested, sorry.” I was half way across the room to the door when I had another flash back. As I had seen the guy face on my memories could place him...

I walked into the fire lit parlour in 1845 side by side with my mother. As mother took her usual seat I noticed a man standing at the fire side. His brown/blonde hair flickering red in its glow. At my fathers entrance he turned to greet him and I could see that it was the man who had gotten me out of trouble earlier that night. He never did mention his name but I suppose I’m about to find out.  
“Laura, dear?”  
“Yes father.”  
“I would like to formally introduce you to your savour. This here is Klaus.” My father stepped aside in order for Klaus to approach me, he held out his hand and I place mine in his. He kissed the top of my hand gently. I curtsied in return.  
“How do you do, Miss?”  
“Very well, due to your wonderful heroics earlier, I believe I am still to thank you for that, am I not Sir?”  
“No thanks necessary Miss, it was my pleasure to aid such a beautiful young lady as yourself.” He smiled, his green eyes gleaming as much as the fire as he let go of my hand. We both stepped back at the same moment. Klaus folded his hands behind his back, a sign of respect in a house that was not his. I folded mine in front as all young mistresses of the house did.  
“Due to the earlier events of this evening, your mother and I have decided to appoint Klaus as your protector Laura if he shall oblige?”  
“It would be a great honour to serve you Sir.”  
“Thank you Klaus,” my mother said for the first time upon entering this meeting. “Julie will see you out.” And with that mother rang the small brass bell on the table next to her and Klaus was escorted out of the house....

I gasped and spun back around to where he had been sat, but he had gone. Shit! I scanned the whole of the Grill but he was no where to be seen. God, Damon was going to get such a shouting at for this. Surely he knew that Klaus was here in Mystic Falls and he failed to mention it...stupid friend!  
I scanned the room one last time and head outside into the blaring afternoon sun it was about half three so I decided I would head to the Boarding House. I back tracked to where I had met Damon and followed his scent fro their. I turned a corner onto another street, when I was out of site of people I would run but until then I had to be human. As I walked past an ally a cold solid hand reached out and grabs me by the throat.  
Klaus pulled me round the corner and slammed me hard against the cold wall. His green eyes were boring into mine, and I knew this meant trouble. He had crushed my neck once; it would be so easy to do it again. He scrapped my back against the wall as he lifted me off the ground. My hands were clasped against his but they were no good, Klaus was too strong, I could not pry him off me.  
“Klaus...Please...” I gasped between breaths. He just laughed and down came his fangs. I was useless against him, stuck in a mortal state. Even if I tried the best I could do was bite him and that wouldn’t do much damage.  
“You ran from me little Katarina...Laura, you ran...”  
“No! Klaus please?!” he lifted me higher and I could feel the blood trickling down my back and soaking my shirt. He let go and I dropped to the floor clutching my throbbing neck, by the time I had looked up he was gone. I now had gashes on my knees and hands from the impact on hitting the uneven concrete floor. The floor had taken some damage to. Four bloody dents.  
I got painfully to my feet and following Damon’s scent ran to the Boarding House. Oh man he was so going to get it in the neck for this. This incident would hurt him more than it had hurt me. He promised me, a long time ago, that he would never let anything hurt me, ever again. God Klaus had better start running from this town. He has no idea what he has just got himself into...  
 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“Damon!” I was pounding on the door of the Boarding house with little force but still it shook “I swear Damon if you are not down here and opening this door in the next minute, I will rip your frigging head off!” I screamed applying a little more pressure to the wood, any more and it would give way and he would need a new one. “God, Damon you know I bloody well mean it! Get your forgetful little arse out here right now or so help me I’ll...” the door swung open and out stepped Damon.  
“Well, you’ve already ripped my head off what more could you do?”   
“Oh don’t make me go into the possibilities...”  
“Oh please do, I would love to hear your creative side.” He smirked at me and I glared. Now was not the time for his cockiness. “Okay, I am sensing that I am in trouble...”  
“Good observation skills. Big trouble mister.” I glared and he back off a little, he knew perfectly well what I was capable of when seriously pissed off and he was smart to see that now was one of those times.   
“Come inside, I’ll make you a drink?”  
“It had better be a strong one.” Damon walked ahead of me and I followed him into the house. Damon had released that barrier that would have kept me out if I had tried to get in. I looked at the door as a passed and noticed that I had in fact dented the wood; I owe them a new one.   
He opened up into a narrow hallway that led to a larger one that ran the full length of the house, it looked fabulous with its rustic charm and elaborately detailed wood, lots of wood. Damon led me into a room off the main hallway. The living room.  
No exaggeration, this room was massive, the seating area situation on a lower level in the centre of the room. Two arm chairs, sofa, and coffee table occupied the area directly in front of the roaring fire. It was like a library as well as somewhere to sit. The stairs that led down to it where right in front of the door with a little balcony type thing.  
I settled myself in the chair nearest the fire and glared in to the flames. From somewhere behind the sofa Damon was making drinks but I wasn’t paying attention. I was thinking, thinking as I watched the orange and red flames dance before me. It reminded me of the time I danced with Klaus, not all my memories are bad...

Tuesday 20th December 1847. My last Christmas as at sixteen of course. My parents and sisters are out shopping and I am in the house alone with Klaus and the maids. Since he was appointed my protector he has hardly left my side. He such a kind and gentle man. We sat in the parlour telling each other stories of Christmases past, his were rather short and sweet where as mine are always long as detailed. It’s not my fault I have so much to tell for. The being woken up at six in the morning by Sofia, waiting till eight while we open our stockings and then venturing downstairs to the tree that has been in the same place for the last ten years. The corner by the bay window so everyone can see. The opening of the present from each member of the family and the maid while they stand around the edges of the room looking and then going to celebrate their own Christmas in their quarters. It’s the only time of the year that mother actually cooks, she insist on it through fathers protest and always gets her way.   
On this particular white and wonderful day in December, we were sat in front of the fire, watching it dance. I was transfixed and didn’t notice that Klaus had gotten up until the sweet sound of music drifted through the room. He had in fact, left the parlour and came back with Marcus, the pianist. He played as Klaus approached me and held his hand for me to take. So I did. He helped me gracefully to my feet and locked gazes with me. He never said a word as he placed his left hand on my waist and raised our intertwined hands as I placed my free had onto his shoulder. I had never danced before and he knew this.  
I barely noticed one of the maids walk by and close the door as I was as lost in his green eyes as he led me round the room. My long ice blue gown flowed with every movement just drifting over the floor. Our eyes never looked away, not once. The piece finished and he kissed my hand like he had they day that we first met. In that moment everything was perfect. I was his. He led me back to the fire where we again sat in silence and watched the flames dance as Marcus played on at the nod of Klaus’ head...

Silently Damon handed me a drink, pulling me out of my memory. I accepted and took a great big gulp not caring for what was inside. It was a good thing for him that it was in fact strong. Damon sat on the edge of the chair opposite studying me. The silence was too much like before, it was un-nerving and Damon seemed to sense this in me.  
“Are we going to sit here in silence or are you, Dear Sweet Laura, going to tell me what I have done wrong?” he smiled at me as he placed his own drink on the table and folded his hands in his lap. All my anger a fury returned all at once.  
“Did you forget to mention something to me Damon? So small but very important, maybe? Something that keeps me moving every year?” he just stared at me like I was some hideous two headed monster.  
“Enlighten me Laura,”  
“Klaus Damon!” I snapped exasperated “you forgot to tell me that he was here! Does that ring any bells?”  
“Whoa, I guess that kind of slipped my mind...”  
“Kind of!? You better have a better reason than that else I will rip your head off!” I took in a deep breath and concentrated on taking a swig of my drink, channelling my anger down my body and leaving me. “Sorry.” I tipped my head back to rest on the chair and in the next instant Damon was kneeling in front of me with two fingers under my chin staring wide-eyed at my throat.  
“Jesus Laura, what have you been doing?”  
“Have you not been listening to a word I have been saying? How else would I know that Klaus is here if I hadn’t have run into him?”  
“Looks like you ran into more than him.” Damon was now examining my hands and knees. I just wanted to slap him.  
“How about a brick wall and a concrete floor? Would that explain the injures I have sustained Dr. Damon?”   
“Klaus did this to you?” the pain on Damon’s face that I saw it that moment was enough to make me want to put it right, make it all better, however I knew that I couldn’t. It only lasted for a moment the he turned serious and dangerous.  
“Who else it going to grab me by the throat, shove me against a brick wall, lift me off my feet, call me Katarina, then let me crash back down?” pain flashed in his eyes once more and I placed a hand on his cheek. “I’m okay, really Damon, don’t worry.”  
“He hurt you Laura!” he exploded on me and flashed to his feet letting my hand fall away and that hurt more than whatever Klaus had done. “I promised you, I made a promise that I would never let anyone hurt you. I promised you that Laura!” he flashed across the room and threw a vase and the nearest wall. I flinched t the sound and tears stung at my eyes.  
“Damon...”  
“I made you that promise...” he spun round to face me, pain crumpling his beautiful face, tears stinging at his own eyes, I could see. “ I can’t believe I let this happen, that I didn’t warn you...” with exaggerated slowness he walked towards me and I mindlessly got to my feet leaving my glass in the chair.  
“Damon...”  
“I promised you Laura, never again would someone hurt you and now look at you...” he was directly in front of me but not looking at me. I placed both hands either side of his face, forcing him to look me in the eye.  
“Hey, this is not your fault. Do you understand? I didn’t recognise him when I should have and when I did he was gone...”  
“But...”  
“No! Not your faults so don’t go around blaming yourself, please. I don’t care what you promised me all those years ago, this is now, Damon, I am here now...”  
“And that’s all that matter.” He took me by the wrist and pulled me into a hug finally allowing my tears to fall...  
He held me in silence, gentle stroking my hair, his movement were so light I could hardly feel it. It was nice, so nice to be with him again but not with him, we could not do that again. Never, he swore to never again be that.  
After a while we were both calm and we sat talking about our old days, the many months on end that we constantly spent in each others company. Which reminded of me of what I was doing at the house and asked if Stefan is okay with the whole thing of me boarding with them for about a year before I moved on? He said he had called him on the way home and he was totally fine with it.   
It was dangerous in the kitchen when I made us some tea. Taglatellie with a creamy bacon sauce, Damon’s favourite from the old days. Although we don’t need the food, I always cook; make me feel more human, more real. Anyway, Damon insisted in throwing peas at me so much the he ran out and we had to miss them out of the meal, he also tried to take over completely until I very dangerously kicked him out of the kitchen with a very Sharpe knife in my hand. He saw the knife and made it to the door backing up slowly, which is when he turned and when I booted him up the bum and shut the kitchen door.  
We sat at the large cherry stained oak table in the next room and ate my wonderful cooking whilst drinking a glass of wine, well I did anyway, and I think Damon had blood. He loved my cooking and always had, never had he criticised it, only ever complimented it and tonight was no different.   
I learnt to cook from my mother, I watched her one Christmas and if you can cook the Christmas meal you can cook anything and so at sixteen I cooked the Christmas meal and have loved cooking ever since.  
After dinner we moved back into the living room planning to clean up together later; however I knew perfectly well that it would turn into a bubble fight. Me + Damon + bubbles= trouble. Always has and always will do. We were sharing memories again in front of the fire.  
“Hey do you remember the day we walked down the canal?” I laughed thinking of my earlier flash back. I was lounged over the chair I had earlier, my back against one arm and my legs crossed mid air over the other, and Damon sat opposite in a typical guy position.  
“Laura, Laura, Laura, how could I forget? I ended up in it. Remind me never to take you on water walks and try to push you in, ever again.”  
“Okay, but it was your own fault you went in the drink, I’m fast, I told you I was but you didn’t believe me u till you were swimming with the fishes...”  
“Yeah... I learnt my lesson.”  
“And what exactly was that Diver Damon?” he hated that name; I called him it for ages after the whole thing had happened and haven’t stopped since.  
“To always believe you and never underestimate a girl, they will get their revenge.”  
“Oh, we always have a few thing planned up our sleeves for such occasions.” We both sat there laugh uncontrollable at the memory, I could see Damon quite clearly in my mind, in slow motion falling in to the canal after I had quickly dodge his heavy shove. That was when the door went and the scent of a human filled the air, but I don’t struggle like others would, I hate it all too much.   
I looked at Damon and he wore the same expression as me, he looked at the clock and shrugged. It was Friday and four o’clock. School must be out, time to meet the brother I guess.  
A dark haired man entered the room onto the first level; he had a strong face, vivid green eyes and a mussel of dark hair on his head. You could tell they were brothers but Stefan was ‘younger’, not as a vampire as they were changed by the same girl the same year, but because he was the younger brother. I smiled politely at him.  
“Do you insist on bringing home the strays Damon?” he asked as he dumped his bag a dissented the stairs. Stray?  
“Excuse me?” I asked puzzled and a little taken aback.  
“Stefan, this is Laura and she is going to be boarding with us for a while...”  
“Oh so she is a stray?”  
I got swiftly to my feet and sent the glass I was holding flying to the floor where it smashed into tiny pieces. This time I didn’t flinch away, I was too angry to. They both looked at me, Stefan, like I was something on his shoe and Damon like he wanted to run, he better had.  
“Huh, I hate to break it to you Stefan but I’m no stray...” he was completely ignoring me and in that moment I realised that he didn’t know that I was staying, if he did he wouldn’t be acting like this. Damon had lied to me.  
“How old is she anyway Damon? 16?”  
“I’m 17! But if you want to get technical, I’m 163, your 165 and Damon is 169!” I practically shouted so he would listen to me.  
“So your one of us?”  
“Damn straight I am!” I turned to Damon “and you lied to me”  
“Laura, I...”   
“No, Damon, I don’t want to hear it. You told me that you had rung Stefan and he had said it was okay for me to stay. You lied to me Damon… I can’t believe you actually lied to me...” tears once again were stinging at my eyes and I had no idea why I was getting so worked up over this, however deep down I knew, I knew so well. Stefan coughed and looked rather sheepishly at me.  
“Hate to say this, but he lies to everyone...”  
“Never to me.” And I headed toward the door, my intentions to get away from Damon and tidy the mess we had created in the kitchen.   
“Laura, where are you going, we’re not finished here...” Damon was begging me to stay?  
“I think you’ll find that we are. Stefan you are forgiven for your words, it’s not your fault…”  
“What about that?” Damon pointed to the mound of broken glass at the foot of my chair.  
“Screw you Damon, do it yourself.”


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I always thought that this would be the promise that he would manage to keep. Never did I expect him to keep me from getting hurt, it was something that I could do to myself, then what would he plan to do, and there would be nothing, however, lying to me was a completely different thing. He lied to me, Damon actually lied. As I walked slowly (for a vampire) to the kitchen and the mess that awaited me I found myself repeating the same thing over and over again in my head: ‘He lied to me, he actually lied’ I just couldn’t get over it but I knew I should because it was just a small and unimportant matter, but it mattered to me!  
Stefan’s words were also running alongside my own: ‘He lies to everyone’ never in the years that I had known Damon, had he lied…

“Come on Laura, you know I hate this game!” Damon shouted as he peered round the tree where he thought I was hiding, wrong, and in actual fact he loved this game just hated losing all the time as I always managed to find him.  
I snuck a quick glance around the stone pillar I was behind and found myself face to face with Damon, his Blue eyes staring directly into mine. He leant forward ever so gently and placed his lips upon mine. It surprised me that it wasn’t a hot, wet kiss like so many before but this was soft and subtle, a gentle brush of flesh which meant so much more.  
“I found you Miss Smith.”  
“It would appear that way Mr Salvatore.” I smiled at him as the sun set behind the house in the distance and cast a warm golden glow over the two of us, turning our moment into something out of a movie. Another gentle kiss and he took my hand and led me forward.  
We walked in silence for a while until we stopped on the top of a hill to admire the final stages of the sun set. It was amazing; a rainbow of colour filled the sky leaving me breathless. Pinks merged into reds that went into orange. I never had seen anything so wonderful. I rested my head on Damon’s shoulder and he kissed my hair. It was so perfect, so peaceful. There are no words to describe the picture that I saw before myself. The breeze was gentle and added to the moment.   
“It’s beautiful.” I sighed and stepped away from him but still I held his hand.   
“Just like you…”  
“Erm no, don’t lie to me Damon.” I turned to look at him and could see a smile playing round his lips.  
“I’m not lying, I would never lie to you and I never shall.” His perfect crooked smile appeared and I swear my heart skipped a beat.  
“Promise me?”   
“I promise…”

I burst through the doors to the kitchen and stopped dead. A girl was stood with her back to me at the sink. Washing the pots I had used earlier. There where no peas on the floor, all the sides where clean and the cooker has been wiped down. Then it clicked. This is the human that walked in the house with Stefan but never entered the living room with him. She had done a good job and I felt really bad because I hadn’t cleaned it up like I intended to.   
She placed the last pot on the draining bored and turned round to face me, jumping a mile when she saw me.   
“Sorry.” I said.  
“Vampire?” she asked unafraid, like she was just making sure as she hadn’t heard me enter. Which was odd as I practically stormed through those doors, well to me anyway?  
“Sometimes I forget, I’m Laura,” I smiled as I held out my hand for her to shake.  
“Elena, Stefan’s girlfriend, Nice to meet you,” She smiled back. Elena had long flowing brown hair the same shade as her eyes.  
“It’s nice to meet you to. Sorry about the mess, I was just coming to clean it...”  
“Don’t worry about it.” She smiled.  
“Thank you.” I returned the smile and headed for my room. Then I remember that at the moment, all my stuff is in my car which is still parked in Mystic Square. I patted my jeans pockets to make sure my phone and keys where still there then changed course and headed for the door. As it closed behind me I could hear Damon call me.  
“Laura?!”  
“Let her go Damon.” That was female so it must have been Elena; I would have to thank her for that later.   
It wasn’t late in the day and the sun was still high in the sky. I ran part of the way, until I got a bit closer to town as the boarding house was a bit of the way out, then I walked. Through the streets that I had ran previously. More people where about now, children home from school playing in the streets, using the freedom that I never had. I saw the two girls about my age that I had seen in the Grill, leave a house and get in a car. Normal.  
When I reached Mystic Square it was easy enough to find my car, the little black mini, the only one in the lot as well. As I looked around the square it was clear how oblivious the people were to the dangers that walked their streets, me, Damon, Klaus. To think, if they knew...  
I couldn’t think, I didn’t want to, so I just pulled out my keys and unlocked the car but as soon as I had, I wished I hadn’t. A blurred figure sped into the passenger’s seat. I opened my door and sat in the driver’s seat, not looking at the person beside me. I simply closed my door put on my seat belt and started the engine.   
I looked in the review and saw them looking at me. Green eyes ablaze. I backed out of the parking space and began on a journey with a un-see able end. It wasn’t until I was driving round on a random road out of town that I spoke. I already knew who it was, hence all of my calmness, however, they knew they shouldn’t be here. I didn’t want him here, which meant they followed me. That made me mad. I stopped the car all of a sudden and they went flying forward. Unfortunately causing no damage to them.  
“Need a lift somewhere?” I asked turning in my seat to look at the childish face that stared at me. How could I have ever fallen for this monster? This guy who goes round killing people for the fun of it. I would say that he is worse than Klaus but I don’t think that is even possible. No-one can be worse that Klaus, but he came close. His way of purposing to me was bringing me a girl and making me watch as he destroyed her, ripped her limb from limb and drain the life out of her. How could I love that? I hated myself for what I have become so why would I love that? Why would I marry someone who does that? Well there we have it, I am never getting married.   
“Yeah, to wherever you’re staying…”  
“Not a snowballs in hell chance. Get out.”  
“Come on Laura…” Cullum was diving deep into my eyes, messing with my head; I fell for them, those kind loving eyes…the eyes of a monster!!!! I reminded myself quite severely.  
“No!! Get the hell out of my car and stay the hell away from me!”  
“We’re the same, you and I…” he reached over and placed his hand on mine. I snatched it away.  
“Don’t...” I sneered at him “I am nothing like you, and you know it. Now, get out of my car!!” he didn’t move and within a second I was out the car with the passenger door wide open and pulling Cullum out of the car and smashing him to the ground. “I’m older and I’m stronger, I am already extremely pissed off and you are just making it worse. Now I suggest you listen to me as I don’t particularly want to have to rip your freaking head off! Get out of here and stay. The hell. Away from me. Because I am pretty sure Klaus would be willing to make a deal with me and I would be all too happy if it meant getting rid off you!” I turned on my heal, leaving him cowering on the floor and got into my car. Turned the key in the ignition and put my foot down. I floored it.   
As soon as I could I made a U-turn and narrowly missed hitting Cullum as I sped past. I head straight to the boarding house, stopping for nothing, well if I was willing to break the law and I wasn’t. After my run in with Klaus and Cullum in the same day all I was willing for was the sanctuary of a bed. The boarding house had one, however that meant the possibility of running into Damon, and to be honest, that was a risk I was happy to take.  
I pulled up and then just sat there. What was I doing? Things could only get worse, right? I mean, it’s me; things are bound to get worse. There is no way Cullum is going to give up without a fight so I probably will end up ripping his head off. Klaus knows I’m here and that spells out trouble and no doubt my feelings for Damon will cause problems. Mystic Falls just can’t be where I stay, as much as I want it to be, it can’t. I’m in need of some serious BFF loving so I pulled out my phone and text Sasha as I pulled my bags into the house and up the stairs to my room where I found Damon sitting on the bed. I completely ignored him and carried on. I was soooo not in the mood to fix things tonight. Tomorrow is Saturday. He has all day. Depending upon whether I want to hear it or not.  
It was only when I began undressing that he finally left me to it. I watched him go in the mirror and what I saw in his eyes made me want to turn round and hug him, and then I remember he had lied, to me of all people. I still couldn’t believe and when he had closed the door I began thinking that maybe I was blowing this way out of proportion. Oh, I don’t know anymore. Today has really just been a bit much and all I really want to do now is sleep…

Something shook me as I lay peacefully in my bed, dreaming of me and Klaus dancing. I would have that dream every night since it happened, it was like I was watching a fairy-tale in the making, and it was wonderful. Something shook me and this time I stirred, opened my eyes to find Klaus looking down on me. His smile lit up the room when he saw I was awake and I couldn’t help but smile in return. I was about to say something but he lay a cool finger over my lips and helped me out of bed. I reached for my gown but he got there before me and I slipped my arms in the sleeves when he held it out for me, then I slipped my feet into my slippers as he took my hand and lead me forward, out of my room and outside.  
It was beautiful; everything was silver in the moons glow. The grass, the trees, the pond, the gentle tricking of the fountain was magnified, it was magical. The fact that I was wondering the ground at night, hand with Klaus made it so much better. There was a gentle breeze and it blew hair into my face, I laughed, Klaus looked at me and leant in and moved it behind my ear then kissed me. My first kiss. It was wonderful, out lips moved as one and he tasted so sweet. Then it changed, it all changed.   
In that moment, the moment we shared, my whole world turned dark, the moon went behind a cloud and the fountain sounded spooky. I opened my eyes and saw a monster looking back at me. Round his eyes where red and wricked, vain like and his canines’ had extended downwards and where sharp. I could see the light glint off them. I stepped back from this man who couldn’t not possibly be Klaus, my Klaus, the Klaus that saved me, danced with me, told me stories, brightened my life, this isn’t the man who just kissed me. It couldn’t be.   
I took a step away from him and his faced changed once more, it turned back into the man I wanted to see, however, this time I saw him in a different light, I didn’t want to see, him, to hear him, to be near him.  
“Laura, please?” he begged, not moving towards me as I backed away, shaking my head slightly. I started to walk faster and as the distance between us grew he began to walk towards me, one cautious step at a time, be careful not to scare me even more. It didn’t work, he took another step and I fled, running for the house. I didn’t realise we had walked to far, right to the bottom of the ground. I was so far, if I screamed no-one would hear me.  
My gown came undone and was blowing out around me. I risked a look back and couldn’t see him anymore; however, that was when I ran into his solid chest. I looked up and began backing away again. He reached out to me and again I ran, this time in a different direction. If I could reach the orchard, I could hide between the trees but he moved like a blur and was there, blocking the entrance. I turned and ran again, this time I could feel him behind me, breathing icy breath down my neck, I continued to run but I wanted to turn and scream.   
Suddenly my head was being pulled backwards. Klaus had grabbed a hand full of my hair, pulling me to the ground. I struggled but couldn’t break free no matter how hard I fought. He lifted my chin, exposing my neck to the night air. His face changed, back to the man I saw before. He didn’t so much as blink as he quickly lowered his head and drank from my neck, I could feel the blood trickling down my neck. This time I did scream but no-one heard…


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I sat bolt up right in bed, covered in a cold sweat breathing heavily. I hated that dream, reliving the nightmare. I was gasping for air and it felt as though the room was closing in around me. That night was the first night I saw Klaus for who he really was, back then I was only a mere human and Klaus compelled me to not say anything, to act like nothing was different and to let him drink my blood whenever he so wished.   
Deep down I knew something was wrong but I could never remember what it was. It never hurt, not after that night. Now as I sit on my bed covered in sweat staring and my pale reflection I could feel the searing pain surge through my neck once more. Every time I have this dream I find myself thinking about that night and how perfectly it had started. Klaus sneaking into my room and whisking me away, starting our fairy-tale, then with one kiss that fairy-tale turned into an unforgettable nightmare. Unforgettable and unforgivable.  
I got out of bed and walked to the adjoining bathroom where I splashed me face where I splashed my face with could water. As I stood up again and looked in the mirror over the sink I immediately spun round, gripping the sink hard almost pulling it off the wall. I did this because when I looked in the mirror I saw the dark figure of Klaus lurking in the corner over my shoulder, however when I turned round, nothing was there. I sighed in relief and walked back into my room.  
There, lying on the bed like it was his own was Klaus. I backed up slowly. Just because I am now a vampire doesn’t stop him from hurting me, and I could tell by the gleam in his eye that that’s what he intended to. In a flash he was off the bed and stood beside it. I looked at the door, the key turned in the lock. I glanced at the window, the latch closed. I continued to back up for it was all I could do. Slowly Klaus advanced on me. My back came into contact with something solid, the wall; I had nowhere else to go.   
I just wished he would say something, I wish I would say something but my throat was dry and no words would come out, I kept opening and closing my mouth, trying to say something but ending up looking like a fish. Great. If he said something, anything, this wouldn’t be so bad, I think.   
All of a sudden, Klaus flashed forward crushing me to the wall, with his fangs bared he grabbed hold of my hair, yanking my head up and exposing my neck once again, like he had that night, and again sunk his teeth in, I screamed out in pain as I felt what life I had left leave me…

“LAURA!! Wake up God damn it!” I could hear Damon calling me from a distance but all I could feel was the pain. “Come on, Laura! Wake up! You have to wake up!”  
Klaus drank deeper and I screamed louder. With both Damon and Stefan in the house, maybe even Elena I was surprised no-one heard. Then suddenly I was shaking. Klaus and the pain had vanished and Damon was over me, shaking me. I gasped, eyes snapping open and I push Damon off me, hard. He flew back and hit he wall. My hands flew to my neck waiting for the pain and feeling for blood but nothing was there.   
I watched as Damon got slowly to his feet. I couldn’t help but stare. I was sat knees drawn up to my chest, one arm drawn round them, the other clutching my neck. I was shaking and crying silently, I could hardly breathe and was gasping for air. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from Damon and my vision was blurred because of the tears. I didn’t turn or flinch as the door swung open. Damon glanced that way and warned whoever it was not to come any closer. He looked at me and held up both his hands in sign of surrender. He meant me no harm.  
I let him approach me. Slowly, I was calming down I had stopped shaking but I still couldn’t breathe and the tears still silently fell. With his hands still raised, Damon sat on the bed next to me, he put his arm around me and at his touch I collapsed into his side. My breathing slowed but the tears came harder and faster, there was no way of stopping the sobs that escaped me. I clung to him as he placed his other hand on my head and stroked my hair as I cried uncontrollably into his shirt.   
I fell asleep against his chest; his stroking of my hair helped me calm down enough to sleep. He had never seen me like this and was surprised that he knew how to handle it. I saw Sophia like this once and couldn’t do anything, it tore me apart. As I slept, I dreamt of Damon and myself. England, the canal, our summers, our peaceful world. Klaus never invaded again, I didn’t see him at all after I saw Damon’s face. Damon’s eyes gazing on mine, full of so much pain and concern, he never meant to lie to me…

I woke with a tear stained face, staring into the dark fabric of Damon’s shirt. He never left, I smiled to myself, and then I remember why he was here in the first place. I sat up sharply, unsettling him but I didn’t care about that, I flashed straight to the mirror of my dresser and checked my neck; nothing. It was a dream; all of it was a dream. I sat on the stool and just stared at my reflection.  
“Laura?” Damon asked sleepily from behind me.  
“I’m here.” I didn’t move, I just kept staring, like I had at Damon last night. It didn’t make sense; it was all so real, the pain was so sharp. Damon moved behind me, I though he left but the he was crotched beside me. My throat was so dry and tears stung at my eyes. What happened? That was no dream, walking with Klaus in the moonlight 164 years ago was, but that wasn’t. There was no way in hell that was a dream, my neck stung under my touch; no dream. Damon placed a hand softy on my knee.  
“Laura, if you don’t want to talk I understand, but what I don’t understand is that you were screaming, you were in so much pain…”  
“I dreamt…about the first time I saw Klaus change. The first time he hurt me. The first time I screamed and…a-and no one heard…” my voice was shaking and tears where pouring downs my face but still I looked at my reflection. “Then I woke up, I walked into the bathroom and splashed my face with water. When I looked back into the mirror…he was stood right behind me but when I turned round nothing was there. I came back in here and he was laid on the bed, like it was his own, like… I- I was nothing. I backed up, and kept backing up as he walked forward…” I had stopped crying and my voice had stopped shaking, it was like I had nothing left, no emotion at all.  
“You don’t have to tell me, Laura. You don’t have to do this to yourself.”  
“In the next moment he was crushing me to the wall, grabbing my hair and yanking my head up to expose my neck…Then he drank, I screamed and no-one heard. I could feel the blood on my neck, the pain searing through my veins. I could feel the life leaving me. Still I screamed and still no-one heard. Then I was shaking, and I could hear your voice but only just. You were telling me to wake up, that I had to.” I turned to look at him for the first time since I woke up. “it didn’t make sense as I was already awake, then I was shaking harder and I could hear you louder, but the pin, I was ready to let go…Damon?” I asked in a whisper, it was like I had only just noticed him; I had actually realised he was there. Before I was just telling it to myself…  
“Its okay, you’re safe. Shush, your safe.” He pulled me into a hug and I didn’t want to let go. He never meant to hurt me. I know that now. “It was just a dream, a bad one I’ll give you that, terrifying to watch, but just a dream…”  
“No…” I pushed him off as I stood up and walked to my wardrobe and pulled out my black jeans, knee high boots, silver cross top and chucked them on the bed.  
“No?”   
“Damon, there was no way that was a dream.” I was back to my normal self as I wondered round my room, finding my towel and shower stuff. “I’m sorry, I don’t care what you think, that was no dream, and it was all too real.”  
“Okay.”  
“What?” I spun round on the spot until I found him sat on the dresser stool “That’s it? All you’re going to say is ‘okay’?”  
“Yup.” He looked me straight in the eyes and gave me that smug little grin. I looked down disappointed, then back at him. Grin still there.  
“What happened to arguing with me?” I threw my arms up in exasperation. “Where’s all the ‘Laura, it was just a dream, don’t be so ridiculous’” I said in a bad imitation of him. We both ended up laughing. It was a really bad impression.  
“It’s nice to hear you laugh, especially after last nights screaming,” Damon shivered “that, I never want to hear again.” I chucked my pillow at him grabbed my stuff and quickly dashed into the bathroom and had a shower.  
The water felt nice on my face, washing away the pain of last night. I had panda eyes which I expected as I hadn’t yet taken off yesterday’s make-up and I had been crying. Once out of the shower and rapped in my towel I removed what I had missed. I got dressed and walked back into my room where Damon still sat after half an hour. He was watching me, making sure I was okay, I was. I put my towel on the radiator and left the other one on my hair.   
I hip bumped Damon off the stool and sat down in front of the mirror. I took a deep breathe as I looked at my fresh and clean reflection, a much better picture than what I saw earlier. I opened my jewellery box and got out my heart locket, this was a 16th birthday gift from my father; I have worn it every day since then. I also took out my Lapis Lazuli and silver earring and my emerald bracelet; the earrings are from Damon and the bracelet from Sasha who I can’t wait to get here. I put them on and did my make-up. As I glanced over my shoulder in the mirror I saw Damon sat on the bed.  
“I’m okay you know. I’m not about to break down.” I smiled when he looked at me, however, he didn’t say anything and he didn’t move, I sighed and carried on. If he didn’t want to leave, he wasn’t going to. I was going for the dangerous look today; bright red lips, deep smoky eyes. It looked good; I put everything away and plugged my hair dryer in. Normally I would let it dry naturally but today I didn’t have the patience.   
When I was done I just walked out of my room and left Damon sitting on the bed. I walked straight into Stefan who steadied me and studied me closely before even thinking about opening his mouth. I beat him to it.  
“I’m fine, before you say anything and I’m sorry about last night.”  
“I wasn’t going to ask if you were okay, I was going to say that you look nice…”  
“Seriously Stefan? The girl screamed the house down last nice and all you were going to say was you look nice?” Damon had snuck up behind me and I was standing against the wall, sandwiched between the two brothers.  
“Well she does. Anyway she looked okay so I wasn’t going to ask...”  
“Aww come on, brother, of course you were, and it’s who you are. You can’t deny the fact that is she hadn’t said anything you were going to ask if she was okay.”  
“Okay.” I placed a hand on both their chest and pushed them apart so I could escape. “It may have escaped your notice, but I am standing right here…” I walked away and smiled at them over my shoulder. “Or at least I was, carrying on.” I laughed as I walked away to the sound of Damon and Stefan having a very calm argument, something that I don’t think happens very often. I walked into the living room to find Elena sat in the chair I was going to sit in by the fire, so I sat in the opposite one.  
Today she wore her long hair up, neutral make-up and standard jeans and t-shirt. She still looked stunning. We smiled at each other as I sat down.   
“Hey, have you seen Stefan?” she asked which just made me laugh again and she looked at me puzzled.  
“I have, he is outside my room arguing with Damon…” Elena look shocked and started to get up; I leant across and stopped her. “No need, nothing to worry about...”  
“If Damon and Stefan are arguing it can only lead to worse.”  
“I don’t think this will…” and I explained what was going on; everything. I told her about last night and running into Stefan. Elena couldn’t help but laugh at the whole argument either. It was nice to laugh about guys with a girlfriend; it was nice to laugh period.   
Eventually the boys joined us and we all enjoyed a nice little gathering. Elena wanted to know about my past and my summers with Damon, so I told her and we laughed even more, especially when we got to the canal story, Damon made some mumbled excuse and left the room, in reality he said he would get me for this later, however he said something completely different to Elena. We just sat talking up until lunch, and then I drove Elena into town so she could show me around and so I could do so spending of my money.  
It was about three when we stopped for a break at Mystic Grill and Elena introduced me to her friend Matt who worked there. He had a kind face with deep, meaningful brown eyes and matted curly-ish blonde/brown hair. He was kind of cute. We chatted for a while, he knew about the whole vampire thing so I had some questions to answer before we actually ordered anything. He wanted to know who changed me, how old I was and how I knew the Salvatore brothers, I corrected him, I knew one. In the end we both had burger and chips.  
We had just finished when a dark figure slipped into the seat on the right of me, just like the first time I was in here…  
“Are you going to accept my drinks offer if I ask again?”  
“No. However, I am glad to see that you have finally learnt how to have a civilised conversation with someone Klaus…”


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That pulled me back to reality. This was not a conversation I wanted to have, and I didn’t have to. Klaus tutted as I passed Matt some cash, we literally shoved it at him actually, have to apologies for that later. He went to get change but then he saw the look on my face and the quick sharp shake of my head.  
“Elena time to go,” she was all to glad to leave the company that had crashed our party and so was I. we got up and headed out  
“Come on girls, how about…”  
“How about nothing?” I turned on him, “I am done letting you screw with me, with Elena, with every frigging one and this is not your town so don’t try and run it like it is. It’s never going to happen. Whatever your deranged little plan is, it’s not going to happen.”  
“Is that a threat I hear being spoken from your lips Laura?”  
“Yeah Klaus, I think you’ll find it is.” I turned on my heal and marched Elena out of the Grill feeling great but deeply sorry for matt who I had to leave behind with Klaus.   
We got outside and the sun hit us hard, I was aware that Klaus had followed at a distance, however Elena wasn’t. She hooked her arm through mine as we headed down the street.  
“Did you seriously just threaten Klaus?”  
“Yes. Yes I did, God we are in loads of shit.” I looked at her and we both had the same smug smile on our faces. This could be fun, or not.  
“You haven’t met my friends yet.”   
“Well then, time for an introduction. Party tonight?”  
“Let’s go shopping.” We both laughed as we walked away leaving Klaus to glare holes into the back of my shirt, nothing was about to stop me having fun, nothing at all. 

We were setting up the drinks table in the living room when we heard the door go. We had a plan to get around the whole my house my rules from Damon crap, it wasn’t his house, its Elena’s that’s why I had to be invited in. on the drive back Elena had explained everything to me and we were quite looking forward to this moment and the defeat we would see on Damon’s face. Always something worth seeing especially if you’re me.  
“what the hell are you girls doing?” he asked as he walked over to the drinks table found himself a small glass and poured himself whiskey before me and Elena could stop him.   
“I’m hosting a welcome party for Laura, you’re invited.”  
“No your not, this is my hou…”  
“No it’s not, it’s mine, and you just live here.”  
“But…”   
“You get no say in the matter, just remember that you re living here for free, I could change that, but it would only be you paying…” Elena needn’t go on, the face of defeat was already there, and Damon just downed his drink and slumped of to his bedroom. Typical. We high-fived each other and laughed as he walked away, our plan went just the way it was meant to. Result, the party was on, everyone was notified; the place just needed a make over.  
We finished up the drinks table, moved furniture out of the way, hung streamers from the ceiling; this was going to be an old school house party. Loud music, streamers, party games, you name it, we’ve got it. While we worked Elena told me about everyone. Caroline, the new vampire, she was blonde. Bonnie: the recently discovered witch; the brunette. Matt, Stefan and Damon I had already met. Then there was Tyler, the werewolf who would probably arrive with Caroline. Jeremy was Elena’s brother and Alaric was the oldest, school history teacher/vampire hunter. I think I can remember all that, well I hope at least.   
We we’re just doing the finishing touches before we went and got ready for a nine o’clock start and we were talking about what would make this night perfect.  
“Let’s see, how about no interruptions from Klaus, which is at the top of my list; don’t know about you but that’s at the top of mine.” Elena said.  
“Pretty high up on my list I have to admit but it’s a shame that my best friend Sasha won’t be here…”  
“Think again sister.” A voice said from the door behind me. I spun round, vampire style and there stood my best friend in all her glory. I couldn’t speak, she wasn’t meant to get her until tomorrow, but there she is!  
“Sasha!!” I screamed and again vampire style ran at her crushing her in a hug, she returned the scream of a name and the hug just as hard. Elena stood by the drinks table and just laughed. Damon seemed to think something was wrong and came running through the house topless to find out. That just made Elena laugh even harder and me and Sasha laugh all together. The look on his face when he saw it was just two friends was hilarious. It was that look of disgust yet amusement. It was gorgeous. He looked at us and walked away. I grabbed Sasha buy the hand and lead her down to the table.  
“What are you doing here? You weren’t meant to be here till tomorrow?”  
“Do you want me to go and come back tomorrow?” Elena laughed.  
“No, no, it’s cool. You’re here just in time for the party! I hope you packed something pretty.”   
“I would never leave home without something pretty in my bag, you know that.” We smiled wickedly at each other, and then I remember Elena, standing awkwardly next to me.  
“I do. Sasha this is Elena, the host of tonight’s welcome party. Elena this is my best friend Sasha, she’s a witch.”   
“It’s nice to meet you.” Elena held out her hand for Sasha to take but she hugged her instead. “My best friends is a witch too, you two should get along just fine.” Elena smiled and it seemed to light up the room.   
“I look forward to meeting her, and everyone else. I take it that was Damon?” I and Elena didn’t say anything just nodded very enthusiastically  
.”Elena, are you getting ready in my room with us or in your own?”  
“We’ll have a girl’s session. Your room it is.” I stood in between the two of them and held out my arms for both of them to take, then all three of us left the room like we were of to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz.   
Elena paid a quick visit to her room just to grab her clothes and shoes then we carried on to mine where we laid everything out on the bed, my black and gold dress, Sasha’s top and skirt and Elena’s white dress. This was going to be fun. Time for the three of us to bond. Sasha told Elena all about her family and its history, I had heard it so often that I knew it backwards but Elena was fascinated to so I stood quietly curling Sasha’s hair, chipping in occasionally.   
We straightened my hair and left Elena’s the way it was, I just topped up my make up as it went with my outfit. Sasha went natural and so did Elena, it worked for them, never for me, I always have to have some sort of shock of colour to make me look right. Tonight it was the lips, blood red lips. All three of crowed round the stool before my mirror, with me in the middle holding the camera to take a picture. My first event in Mystic Falls. We were ready.   
We got downstairs to again find Damon helping him self to the drink table and nibbling on the pretzels, he shrugged at me and I just rolled my eyes. I sat in front of the fire with sash and Elena; it was Sasha’s turn to answer the questions that Elena bombarded her with. Again I chipped in where I though necessary, like if she had left me out of a cool story. We told her about the time we were running through the forest, I was being hunted; Elena was practically sat on the edge of her seat.

Sasha, keep up! I thought to my self breathlessly, I love being telepathic at times like this, it really came in handy, especially since Sasha is a witch and at time like these it was brilliant as there way no way I could talk even if I tried. My throat was dry and my arm was killing me from where the wooden bullet had penetrated my skin. Damon always told me that trying to talk my way out of situation by convincing the opposition that I was a nice vampire was never going to happen and because it was Damon he was right and I didn’t listen. Sorry! Not all of us have super speed! Sasha thought back at me, I turned my head slightly so she could see the humour on my face, I didn’t feel equipped with super speed right now. Right now, I felt more human than vampire, the only thing reminding me of what I truly was, was the searing pain in my upper left arm; I needed to get that damn bullet. Sasha heard me and cast some spell my way and the bullet dislodge it’s self and flew through the air backward and hit the hunter right in the middle of the forehead, it was only wood, but he went down, anyone would at the force Sasha was sending it soaring through the air. I skidded to as stop and looked back at the man sprawled within the bracken on the forest floor. Unlike Sasha I care who got her, she would do anything to survive, not caring who got hurt, but she is a witch and that is how she was brought up.   
I walked slowly toward the man and him coward on the floor as I approached. I didn’t say anything, just looked at the wound from a distance then looked Sasha straight in the eye; she knew what I wanted her to do without even saying or thinking it. She crouched beside the man, placed a hand just above his forehead and closed her eyes. The wood just seemed to melt away, leaving no wound and no trace it had ever been there. When Sasha had finished and opens her eyes I grabbed her wrist and raced through the forest, leaving the man covered in dust and leaves...  
Elena look surprised then I remember that I hadn’t told her I was telepathic, I smiled sheepishly at her just when she was about to ask. My smile silenced her. No questions needed to be answered while Sasha was talking, she would silence us all, and she has done it before. 

Cullum walked into my living room disturbing Sasha mid sentence to start his own conversation, if looks could kill, he would curl up on the floor and died. If Sasha was mean enough he would have done. She tried to talk again but Cullum shushed her, he shushed her! I sat in my chair by the window looking at the scene unfold before me. I looked at Cullum with a subtle warning on my face that clearly said that if you don’t shut up right now, she will shut you up.  
Cullum left the room and headed for the kitchen still rambling on unaware that on-one was paying him any attention. Sasha looked over at me with an exasperated look on her face; I just shrugged, as she opened her mouth to start again Cullum waltzed back in and took over again. Sasha glared at him then at me. ‘I apologise in advance for my actions beyond this point’ she sent her thought sawing towards me, I simply nodded.  
All the lights in the room flickered like we were suffering from a power cut as she rose to her feet. The lights went out and Cullum feel silent, I sat perfectly still in my chair. Although there was no light, Sasha seemed to glow and you could see her perfectly. Even though there was no wind, her bleach blonde hair was billowing out behind her. He brown eyes ablaze as she bore into Cullum. He opened his mouth to talk and Sasha drew up her hair and no sound crossed his lips. ‘I have had enough of you coming in here and taking over her life, this is her house not yours and if you ever interrupt me again and not let me speak you will suffer from more than temporary loss of speech! Do I make my self quite clear?’ he thought where meant only for him but she was thinking them so loud she he would here that I also heard to and I could feel a faint smile playing at the corners of my mouth. Cullum nodded and she sat down like nothing had happen, she stopped glowing, the lights came back on and she continued her conversation with me…

I can only hear thought if the other person wants me to hear them, otherwise I’m just a normal person, well vampire anyway. I smiled to myself then heard the door bell go, Sasha and Elena both jumped.  
“They’re here!” Elena said excitedly as she jumped to her feet and ran towards the door. Damon came into the room as Elena left.  
“You look nervous.” He said as he walked past and gently squeezed my arm. I stuck my tongue out at him and got to my feet as I heard voices approach the hall. As everyone entered, Sasha turned on the I-Pod without moving.   
“Laura, Sasha, these are my friends; Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline, Matt, Alaric, and my brother Jeremy. Guys, this is Damon’s friend Laura and her best friend Sasha.”  
“Well, if she is friends with Damon she must be trouble…” I took a step back, hurt.  
“Come off it Tyler, she is nothing like Damon.” Of course, I knew Matt already from the Mystic Grill, the dark haired boy stood in between the girls was Tyler.  
“Looks like you have built yourself quite a bad reputation,” I turned to look at Damon as he shrugged then back to the group. “You must be the werewolf.” I smiled as he looked taken a back and I indicted to Elena. “Elena filled me in. Just like I know that Bonnie here is a witch,” I indicated to the small coloured girl with the bouncing brown curls, and then to the blonde girl who was very sure of herself, “and Caroline is like me, Damon and Stefan. Matt is ‘normal’ sorry to say it, Jeremy is Elena’s brother and can see ghost and Alaric there is the school history teacher but likes to hunt vampire’s in his spare time. Oh and by the way, Matt is right Tyler, I am nothing like Damon, I don’t lie to my friends, and in the 163 years of my life I have only ever tasted human blood once, and that was when I was in transition. So I would appreciate it if you got to know me before you went throwing accusations around that you can’t prove.” Tyler looked seriously hurt and everyone seemed to be staring at me in disbelief, after an awkward moments silence, Caroline stepped forward and head for the drinks table.   
“I like her, she put Tyler in his place, it’s about time someone did that.” She smiled at me and poured herself a drink, “I though this was a party?” she cranked the music up and began dancing. Damon came from behind and took my hand and began dancing with me.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I awoke late Sunday afternoon, my brain pounding inside my head, make-up smudge all around my eyes. I looked a mess. I saw Damon pass my door and he looked pretty bad too.   
“Morning!” Stefan boomed as he walked past with a smile on his face. The noise echoed in my ears and I heard Damon groan from down the hall. I buried my face in my pillow for a few minutes that dragged me out of my bed and into the bathroom to look at my mirror. I was glad that it didn’t break for the sight of me could shatter glass. I opened the cabinet and pulled out my make-up remover and cotton pads, time to make myself look decent.   
I finished up in the bathroom the when and I changed into my denim shorts and white skull top, brushed my hair and moisturised, I’m still a girl. My light was on and I wondered why, so I turned it off then opened my curtain to see the beautiful Salvatore garden sparkling in the afternoon sun. My skin burned when the sun hit me. I burned! Searing pain shot through me when the sun touched my skin but I couldn’t move.  
In a second of me screaming out a strong pale arm curled round my waist and pulled me into the shade beside my wardrobe. We crashed into in sending the doors smashing open and cloths flying out. Elena rushed into the room and drew the curtains once more. I looked at the owner of the arm.  
“Where’s Damon?” I asked my voice shaking. I drew my hands up to my ears and felt nothing, there was nothing there, no earring, and Elena was already searching the bed coming up empty handed too. “Sorry, thank you Stefan.” I managed a smile and then Damon was crouched in front of me.   
“What happened?” he demanded taking my hands, he would have held my face but my cheeks were burnt and saw.   
“I don’t know I don’t have my earrings.”  
“Are they in the bed?” we both looked over at Elena and she shook her bed, I stood up hardly able to.  
“I don’t know where they are, I wore then last night, I always have them, and I never take them out.”   
“We’ll find them okay? I promise you Laura, we’ll find them.” He pulled me into a hug as the burns had closed up; I was just a bit sore and I flinched a bit and he loosened his grip, but only slightly.   
Sasha performed a locator spell on them, three vampires where searching the entire house, even though I hadn’t been in half of it and Elena was calling everyone else. Eventually I sat at my dresser and stared at my reflection with the curtains drawn. Where could they be? If I have lost them I would never forgive myself, they were a gift from Damon. Where in hell could they have gone?  
I was sat in the living room staring at the fire when Sasha walked in and sat opposite me, she didn’t say anything just sat there. She has always been there, whenever I need her she was always there, I honestly don’t know what I would do without her. She’s my best friend. I love her to bits.   
The rest of the day dragged by and when it was finally dark I took a walk outside. I needed the air, after being trapped indoors all day, well, half a day but whatever. I needed the air.   
I walked round the grounds of the Salvatore house, they were big and they were beautiful, even in the dark. It was strange; it was like someone was watching me, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I walked deeper into the surrounding forest. There was something about the trees, they way they swayed in the non-existent breeze. The way the bracken cracked underfoot when I didn’t move. The way eyes peered at me from within the bushes when there was nothing there. The wind picked up but there was none, the leaves on the ground spun around my feet, whirling higher and higher until they blocked my vision. The breaking of the bracken got louder in my ears and the trees swayed harder than before. I spun round and fell into the arms of Klaus, everything stopped and I ran.   
I ran through the trees knowing he was following. I ran as fast and as hard as I could, missing every obstacle that was in my way, changing direction every mile, running deeper into the woods. Losing myself even more with every breathless step I took. I spun round and let him take me.

When I woke, my chin was rested on my chest and I was unable to move. I looked up and winced at the pain running through the beck of my neck, how long was I out? It was still dark but I had no idea if it was late night or early morning. I didn’t know where I was, I was in some sort of basement chained to a chair, how original, which is ironic as the person who put me here was an original. I looked around as best I could for him but I saw nothing in the dim light and that was with heightened senses. Whatever Klaus wanted with me it wasn’t good.  
“I see you’re quite friendly with my doppelganger,” the slurred words reached out to me from the darkest depths of the shadows. “You’re just perfect Laura.” He emerged and was smiling at me creepily. I sighed in disbelief.  
“You do realise that what ever plan is spinning round in that deranged head of yours that just so happens to now include me, is not going to happen.”  
“I think you’ll find your wrong, Little Laura.”  
“I’m not so little anymore. You made me what I am and I feel nothing towards you for it.”  
“Why look so stubborn Laura?” It was barely a sound but I heard.  
“Why do you think? You’re the reason I am like this. You’re the reason I cannot stay in one place for more than a year. You’re the reason I have no friends...the reason why I cannot fall in love. Hell, you’re the reason I’m dead!”  
“Aha! So you do remember 1848...”  
“How could I forget?” He paced up and down in front of me not answering, occasionally looking at me with his green eyes burning like fire. What ever it was he was plotting, it would fail.   
“Perhaps I should try a different approach...”  
“How? You have nothing to hold against me. I have nothing, nothing for you to take; you took everything when you made me like this!” I tried to indicate to myself but that failed.   
“Not quite everything…” he clapped his hands, the door swung open and Damon’s lifeless body floated in followed but what I could only assume to be a witch. My heart was going at the speed of light but I have to remain calm. He couldn’t see that this affected me. The witch let Damon’s body drop to the floor and I tried not to flinch on impact but it hurt so much seeing Damon hurt even if he was unconscious. Klaus pulled him up into a sitting position at the wall opposite and there was a small dint in the concrete floor from where he had landed. There was a small wound and the top of his head and blood was slowly trickling from it. I just wanted to break free and take him into my arms…  
“I want you to help me kill Elena...” my train of thought was cut off and my vision was pulled away from Damon and to Klaus.   
“Your joking right?” I snorted in disbelief  
“Klaus doesn’t joke.” Said the dark witch from the doorway, she stood glaring at me.   
“And you think I don’t know that because?” I asked sarcastically.   
“Greta, you are no longer needed here, you may go.”  
“You’re even more deranged than I thought if you think for on minute that I am going to help you just because you have him here.”   
“Oh but he has a hold on you dear Laura, I can see it.”  
“He means nothing to me; he’s just one of the Salvatore brothers.” The words ripped at my throat as I said them. Klaus simply shrugged his shoulders and reached down for something that was on the floor next to my chair. He straightened up with a jagged piece of wood in his hand.   
His knuckles were white due to the force he was holding the stake with- wait a minute, he was going to stake Damon right in front of me! The heartless bastard! I know for a fact there was no way I would be able to let that happen, I lost my family, I couldn’t lose Damon too. It seemed almost movie like the way he approached Damon, this was cruel even for him, as he slowly advanced on him the anger inside of me kept raising and rising, the way he looked at him like he was some piece of meet made the anger burn deeper. It wasn’t until he crotched never to him and rose the stake high over his chest and began the sharp descent down did my bubble burst.   
“NO!” I screamed and broke free from my chair sending bits of chain flying in every direction. I caught Klaus of guard; he wasn’t expecting that from me. I spun round and kicked the stake out of his hand shattering it into pieces; some embedded themselves in his hand, then grab him by the throat and shoved him hard against the wall, fangs bared and in full bitch mood ready to go. Even though he was older and stronger, I was angrier which gave me a good advantage on him, but not for long.   
Klaus took my hand in both of his and dropped himself lightly to the floor then proceeded to throw me across the room. When I tried to get back to my feet he was already in front of me, hands around my neck, smashing my head against the wall.  
“You are planning on helping me then I assume?”  
“No way! There is no way I am hurting Elena and there was no way I was letting you hurt him!” He grabbed my throat tighter and pulled me to my feet, scraping my back against the bare concrete walls, not again.   
“You don’t help me, pretty boy over there fries! Greta!” Greta walked in with her curly hair pulled into a pony tail unlike before. She stood in front of Damon and began to mutter a spell.  
“Okay! Fine! Just please don’t hurt him any more! Please Klaus, don’t!”  
“Very well.” He let me touch the floor then looked deep into my eye and began the compulsion. “You will do exactly as I tell you to do, I will come to you when your alone and tell you what to do. You will not remember hurting Elena, you will not remember seeing me on the days you do and most of all you will not remember the contents of this. All you will remember is that I have compelled you to do as I say, what has happened here tonight and it’s all because of lover boy over there. Do you understand me?”  
“I understand.” He let me go and I dropped to my knees, burring my face in my hands and I began to cry. I felt the wind blow my hair as Klaus and Greta left me alone in the room with the lifeless body that was Damon.  
I don’t know how long it was until I heard him stir, but I did know it was Monday and that I couldn’t leave because I still didn’t have my earrings. I hadn’t moved from where Klaus had left me in a crumpled pile on the floor on the opposite wall to the door. Tears were still pouring down my face and I could taste the salt on my lips. I heard him carefully get to his feet and make his way to the chair.   
“Laura?” he croaked.  
“Why did you follow me?” I asked with my face still buried “Why did you follow me, Damon? Am I incapable of looking after myself?” no answer and I got to my feet. “He had nothing Damon, nothing! Nothing to hold against me but nooo you had to follow me didn’t you? You had to follow me and now everything has fallen to pieces!” I was pacing frantically up and down in front of him “do you know what I had to agree to in order to stop him from staking you? I had to agree to help kill Elena! Do you know how much that hurt? The worst of it: I won’t know that I’ve done it, I won’t know when I’m meant to do it because he compelled me Damon, he compelled me to do as he says and I can’t remember the details of the flaming compulsion!” I collapsed to me knees once again.   
“I’m sorry, I saw him take you and I got scared, I can’t loose you. You mean too much.”  
“You know what? I don’t care right now because I’m stuck this hell hole!”  
“So why don’t you leave?”  
“No earrings duh!” I sat up on the floor and wiped the tears away, Damon came and sat next to me but I didn’t fall into him like I would any either day. Surely Stefan and Elena would have noticed my absence by now and have tried to have rung me however my phone was back at the house along with the rest of my school stuff. Missing the first day of school not a good first impression, we sat and watched the sun seep through the wooden vent blocking the most of it out.  
I really wish I knew where my earring where so I could get out of here and back into the sun, I miss the heat.  
“You know what?” I asked as I rested my head on his shoulder.   
“What?”  
“If I hurt Elena I’m driving a stake through your heart myself.”


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When I got in at nine, with Damon at my side covered in dust I was ambushed in the hall way by the girls and Stefan. I got into my room and found that I had forty messages and fifty missed calls. I looked in the mirror and saw that I had rubble in my hair from where Klaus had thrown me across the room then hammered my head against the wall. I took a shower to wash away the pain of what I had become. When I got out and had wrapped the towel around me there was a faint knock at my door and Caroline walked in.  
“Tyler had them.” She said as she held out her hand which contained my earrings. “He’s sorry Laura, I told him not to come, he was a wreck at school today, thought he killed you.”  
“If it wasn’t for Stefan yesterday, he would have done.” I took the earrings “thank you.”  
“He didn’t mean to hurt you, it was just one of his stupid jokes, he didn’t know they were like Stefan and Damon’s rings…”  
“Caroline, would you stop defending him? Do I look mad no, I look tired? If he is sorry he can say it to my face and not through you okay?” I pulled out some cloths; they put them on in the bathroom. When I came back out to put my earrings back in Caroline was sat on the end of my bed. “Your not here to talk about Tyler then I’m guessing?”   
“You weren’t in school today, you didn’t text anyone back or answer anyone’s calls and then you walk in at nine with red marks on your wrists,” I pulled my long black sweater over my hands, I hadn’t noticed them. “Dust all over you, rubble in your hair and Damon has a cut on his head. Why do you think I’m here Laura? What happened?”  
“My life just got turned upside down, again, by Klaus.” And opened the door for Caroline to leave, She got up off the bed, her blonde hair bouncing as she walked toward me with a puzzled look on her face but never said a word as she left. I shut the door then curled up on my bed and stared through the window at the stars

When I opened my eyes I was no longer in my living room with my family sat in front of me. They were gone and so should I be. He killed me, Klaus killed me so why am I still here, still alive, still staring out the window at the stars.   
A thirst ripped through my vein’s through my throat and came out as a scream, a scream that no-one would hear. No-one ever heard me scream, not now, not in the future and not in the past. I was hungry, so hungry but it wasn’t hunger it was thirst. I got out of the bed I was in and wondered outside into the night.   
People were still walking about outside even at this time and all I could notice was the vein pulsing in their neck, and hit me. I turned and fled into the trees away from blood, away from home, away from those I loved and from those who loved me. Everything came back to me, what had happened, I died with vampire blood in my system, and I remember what I had to do in order for me to carry on. I had to drink human blood.  
I stumbled through the trees, not having a clue where I was heading or what I planned to do all I knew was that tears were pouring down my face, and I had to get away from here, get away from the town that was so close to my heart, away from Klaus the monster who did this fro no reason, away from everything I hated and didn’t want to become, away from myself.   
I had to find shelter by morning and right now my chest was heaving, I was dying. Would it be such a bad thing, I was meant to be dead anyway, would it be o bad if I actually died and didn’t save myself? No it wouldn’t. Then I thought of Sofia and Scarlet, if I survived I could look out for them, for eternity. Watching over them in flesh seemed like a better option than dying. How selfish could I be? Using my sister as an excuse for me to live.  
I had to find someone to kill, I didn’t want to I really didn’t. If I killed someone to survive I would become the monster that I hated so much that I detested, I would become the abomination of nature. I didn’t want to be that. As I stumble through the trees my throat burnt more and more with ever weak step I took.   
After walking for what seemed like hours I came across an old man sleeping under a tree. As I crept nearer I could see he was homeless, the dirt on his face and the horrendous smell he was giving off gave it away. He had nothing but the tattered cloths h was wear, his stench burned my nose and made me feel sick to the very core. He lay asleep so peacefully and innocent. What had he ever done to me?  
I pulled out the knife that I could see protruding from his pocket and held it carefully above his throat in my in my quaking hand. At this point all I was focused on was receiving the blood that was pumping through the veins beneath the skin. I drew the blade sharply across the rough, dirty skin of the man and dropped it as he flinch then woke up. I didn’t look in his eyes once as he tried to fight me off; I shoved his head up and drank deep.

I snapped my eyes shut, I didn’t want to relive anymore of that memory. It tore me apart inside just thinking about it. Klaus’ words kept echoing in my head. I was to help him kill Elena. I would happily let myself burn in the sun before I aided him in such a plan. I got up off the bed and paced up and down the length of m room near the door, it was open. I closed it after Caroline left, oh well I thought to myself and continued pacing.   
Even if he didn’t know it, Damon meant the world to me, he knew it once but now I’m not so sure. He melted me, the way he looked at me with those eyes and that perfect smile, how could I not melt? He is so bad-ass but yet so caring, it’s not even possible for a guy, but with Damon, anything is possible. How could I let that die, whatever the price, I could find a way out of killing Elena, I have worked my way out of worse, but losing Damon, completely? That was out of the question.   
I don’t see him often but when I do I remember what I missed, what we gave up in order for both of us to live, in the end we both go our own way but we always find each other again, whether we mean to or not, we always find each other. Sometimes I’m glad but others it just sources more problems for the both of us and we can’t spend as long as we hoped for together. Like right now, I have to leave because there is no way I can stay any longer. Not after what I agreed to.  
I stopped pacing and pulled my suitcase down off the top off the wardrobe and began pulling cloths out of the wardrobe and onto the bed. Then the draws then the cupboards in the bath room, I was sat on my bed sorting through everything when Elena popped her head around the door and I had the sudden urge to run and never look back.   
She never said anything; she just stood there and watched me move around my room packing my bags. It was kind of un-nerving actually, having her just standing there, knowing that I could pounce any second and not having any control over it. I need to leave. Then she walked away. Tears were pouring down my face as piled the last of my cloths into my case and zipped it up. There would be no goodbyes, it would hurt too much. I turned round to walk out the door but Damon, flanked by Elena and Stefan were in the way. I had no time to fight.  
“Where are you going?” Damon asked crossing his arms across his chest.  
“I’ve out stayed my welcome, it’s time for me and Sasha leave.”  
“But I’ve only just got here. I don’t want to leave just yet.” Sasha chimed in from behind Stefan, I didn’t see her there.  
“Sasha, you can stay here until I find us a new place. Damon please, you know why.”  
“Why? Tell me Laura, I feel like you’re the sister I never had.”  
“Elena, I…”  
“If you’re in trouble with Klaus…”  
“Understatement of the century.” I cut in under my breathe.  
“If you’re in trouble with Klaus, we can help you, right guys?”  
“Any reason to kick his sorry ass, I’m in.” Damon smirked at me; I just wanted slap it off his face, then he would have something to smirk about.  
“I call a house meeting.” Stefan offered. Damon rolled his eyes then turned to him.  
“But we’re all here brother, what’s the point?”  
“Not quite. Tomorrow after school: everyone, Alaric, Bonnie, the lot.”  
“Argh!” I turned and slammed the door shut in their faces and threw my case across the room, it slammed into the door and fell open on the floor spewing cloths everywhere.  
“Elena, no. leave her be.” First sensible thing Damon had said since I got here. Why wouldn’t he let me leave? He knew what I had gotten myself into and it was because of him. He owed it to me to let me leave. Nothing could happen to Elena, nothing! With me gone and Klaus not knowing everything would be fine, but if I stayed…that’s a whole other story. Right now I need to sleep; dreamlessly. Yeah like that was ever going to happen. 

Tuesday: First day of high school here in Mystic Falls. I’m up at six so I can leave the house and get to school all before Elena comes over. Avoiding her was the best idea I had this morning whilst in the shower. I just wanted to get through the day without hurting Elena, I couldn’t run, not since I got caught last night. That plus the fact I have that stupid house meeting tonight where I have to come clean to everyone and probably get my ass kicked in the process, however I was not getting my ass kicked in high school, not with the outfit I was wearing.   
As I walked across the ground, my knee-high heels echoing through the campus, many head turned and looked at me as I strode by, my black curls bouncing behind me and my brown eyes shielded by my classes. I was completely in black, skinny jeans, boots, tight top, leather jacket. Totally biker chic today; my usually bright red lips were in a smug smile as I walked through the doors of the main entrance where everyone stopped what they were doing to eye up the new girl. This: was the best bit about high school. 

I walked trough the doors of the Salvatore house with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Sasha behind me at four. Okay so my plan to avoid Elena didn’t exactly work, she is just too fun to be around. I got through the day that’s all the matters. We all went to my room and collapsed on my bed. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena couldn’t get over the fact that all they guys were practically drooling over me today.  
“Oh I have seen her do that many a times and it never get boring.” Sasha chimed. “She wears the same outfit in her first day of high school and each time it has the same effect.”   
“Well I’m sorry if guys just can’t resist me.” We laughed.   
“It’s hard for anyone to resist you looking like that; even Tyler had a hard time averting his eyes back to me!”   
“Yeah,” awkward look “sorry about that Caroline, that wasn’t meant to happen, this look is purely to prevent me getting my ass kicked. Back in a minute, going to change before the guys get here.” I went to the wardrobe to get some cloths then remember that most of them where in the case under my bed, only Sasha and Elena knew about mu attempt at leaving last night and I didn’t want to alarm Caroline and bonnie as to why they were here. What was in my wardrobe would have to do, that just so happened to be my white camisole and blue jeans, perfect.   
I walked into the bathroom, changed and freshened myself up the walked backing into the room and sat on the bed next to Bonnie. She gave me a playful nudge as Caroline started talking, all of us tuned her out but still managed to nod and share and opinion at the right time. Just as she was about to ask whether we had actually been listening or not Damon pooped his head around the door, informing us that they guys were here and Stefan was ready to start. Great.  
The girls headed for the living room while I lingered behind with Damon at my side. We didn’t say anything to each other; I just gave him on of my ‘do we have to do this?’ looks: he nodded. They all need to know, especially Elena, however I just wanted to deal with this alone. As we walked down the hall together we could hear that Stefan had started without us, aware that we could hear. I winced as he mentioned my name and the fact he thought something was going on due to my attempt at leaving late last night. I just wished he would shut up already. I and Damon were still away down the hall and he just kept going on and on.   
Reminded me of the time Damon convinced me to go and see my only living relative at the time, Sofia, my little sister. She died not many weeks after we knocked on her door. She wasn’t scared to see me alive after all these year, she just cried, because her older sister had come home. She told me how she had waited for me all her life. How she knew I wasn’t really dead and how she didn’t know how she knew.   
Pain stabbed at my cheat as I walked through the living room door and I collapsed in a heap on the floor, all four girls rushed towards me, Damon dropped at my side, the boy’s hesitated but didn’t know how to react. Sasha was crouched at me other side, not knowing what to do, I didn’t now what to do, just withered in pain. Then, all of a sudden all of my heightened sense zoned in on one person as I felt myself getting ready to attack: Elena.


End file.
